Je n'en fais pas partie
by Crystallina
Summary: Petite introspection de la part de Harry Potter sur sa relation avec Draco Malfoy.


Rating : T ? (Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de classer mes écrits, dites-moi si je dois modifier le rating).

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Mention de slash.

Note de l'auteur : Petit OS que j'ai écrit un soir en écoutant la chanson Kyo « _Je saigne encore_ ». Il n'est donc pas joyeux.

Pour les lecteurs de ma fic « _Submissive Veela_ » : Je sais que ça va bientôt faire un mois que vous attendez le chapitre suivant (désolée -'). Il devrait (j'utilise bien le conditionnel) être posté avant la fin de ce mois. Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. J'espère que cet OS vous permettra de patienter encore un peu ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

N'avais-je été qu'une simple passade pour toi ? Une aventure parmi d'autres ? Non. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je vois encore tes sourires que tu m'adressais quand nous étions seuls. J'entends encore tes mots que tu me murmurais à l'oreille au creux de la nuit. Je sens encore la sensation de ton corps sur le mien lors de nos étreintes nocturnes. Je n'ai pas oublié tout cela. C'était sincère. Tu étais sincère. Tu n'aurais pas pu être à ce point maître de toi même. Impossible. Devant les autres, tu portais constamment un masque de froideur, d'impassibilité. Mais avec moi, tu étais enfin toi. Tu t'es laissé aller entre mes bras. Tu m'as montré ta vraie nature, tes sentiments.

Je me persuade comme je peux. Je suis stupide, je le sais. Tu m'as quitté il y a maintenant un an et trois mois. À la fin de notre dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, fin mai. Nous faisions en sorte, à partir de ce moment-là, de ne pas nous croiser seuls dans les couloirs. Accord tacite de notre part. Nous nous évitions d'un commun d'accord. Cela aurait été trop dur de se parler à nouveau, même si c'était pour s'échanger des insultes. Alors je me contentais de te regarder de loin.

Tu m'as quitté par obligation, m'as-tu dit. Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec moi. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble. Toi, Prince des Serpentard aussi froid que la glace et moi, le Survivant au caractère enflammé. Tant de différences qui étaient en réalité complémentaires. Tu as choisi pour nous. Tu as dit non. Tu ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'expose aux yeux du monde. C'était trop risqué pour tous les deux. Quelle personne, saine d'esprit, aurait accepté notre relation ? Ils auraient tous essayé de nous séparer par tous les moyens. Et au bout d'un temps, ils y seraient parvenus. C'est ce que tu m'as affirmé. Combien de temps aurions-nous tenu ? Quelques mois ? Une année entière ? Aurions-nous su faire face à nos amis, nos familles, à l'opinion publique ? Tu as tranché. Tu as mis fin à notre histoire avant même qu'elle ait pu réellement commencer. J'y croyais, moi. Je m'en foutais du qu'en dira-t-on. Je t'aimais. Non. Je t'aime.

J'ai cru que tu reviendrais vers moi, sincèrement. Que tu te rendrais compte de ton erreur. Les premiers mois, j'ai moi-même été tenté de venir te retrouver chez toi, au Manoir. Te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Moi, le courageux Gryffondor, je me suis comporté comme un lâche. J'avais peur de recevoir un refus, que tu me blesses encore une fois.

Et finalement, tu l'as encore fait. Tu viens à l'instant même de me briser à nouveau le cœur. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce matin, en ouvrant la Gazette, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Bien sûr, je savais que tu t'étais marié en septembre. Lors d'une de nos nuits ensemble, dans ta chambre de préfet, tu m'avais appris que tu étais fiancé. Tu étais promis à une fille, une sang-pur comme toi, depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Tout ça pour les affaires, pour faire fructifier le patrimoine des Malfoy. Et aussi parce que tu ne pouvais te marier qu'avec une personne de ton rang. Tu m'avais dit que tu serais malheureux mais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne pouvais désobéir à tes parents. Tu ne pouvais pas leur apporter plus de déshonneur qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Et quelles raisons aurais-tu données pour renoncer ? Celle que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Ils s'en doutaient, c'était le cas pour pratiquement tous les mariages arrangés. Ce n'était donc pas une excuse valable. Celle que tu m'aimais ? Tu m'avais alors ressorti l'argument précédent : personne ne serait d'accord.

Alors, je t'ai laissé partir à regret. Je t'ai regardé une dernière fois à la gare de King's Cross en descendant du train. Je t'ai suivi du regard le plus longtemps possible, espérant que tu te retournerais. Que tu me sourirais en me rejoignant. Que tu me dirais que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais tenter le coup. Mais non. Tu es parti avec tes parents, sans un regard en arrière. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu cette année durant ne signifiait rien à tes yeux.

Et maintenant, installé à la table de la cuisine, j'ai l'impression que cette photo me nargue. Toi et elle. À l'hôpital. Et ton fils dans tes bras. Quinze mois après notre rupture. Et ton visage. C'est lui qui me fait le plus de mal. Bien sûr que je savais que tu devais concevoir un héritier. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Et je ne savais pas à quel point tu serais alors heureux. Oui, heureux. C'est bien ce que je vois. Toi, pour la première fois, tu viens de laisser apparaître tes sentiments à la face du monde. Tu viens d'ôter ton masque. Pour moi, c'est le coup de poignard ultime. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'apporter ce bonheur. Avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais connu la joie d'avoir ton propre enfant. Et ça fait mal de voir, de savoir que c'est bel et bien fini. Que tu ne reviendras jamais. Que tu as finalement trouvé le bonheur auprès de cette femme. De ta femme. Que c'est là qu'est ta place.

Tu avais raison alors. Nous deux, ce n'était pas possible. J'aimerais tellement savoir si mes sentiments pour toi étaient réciproques à l'époque. Je me dis que oui. Mais je ne suis plus certain de rien. Je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que moi, je suis brisé. Et que ça, tu ne le sais pas. Et que tu ne le sauras jamais car je ne viendrai jamais m'immiscer dans votre vie, dans ta vie. Je n'en fais pas partie.


End file.
